Search Is On
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: Dave continues the search for the chipmunks' parents. series "Munks' Birth Families" 2nd story


**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks' characters, but I do however, own my characters.**

We appeared as Grandma Jewel washed the dishes.

Grandma Jewel turned and said, "Hello readers!...Well this story continue the series with "One Year"…Well lets go follow Dave in the "The Search Is On"…"

One early in the morning, Dave yawned. He had been up all night working. He was frustrated because the computer was slow. He wasn't finding the results he wanted.

All around the small office. The desk was up against the wall with papers all over the place. The computer was on another desk up against the other wall next to the work desk. A piano was set up next to the door. A file cabinet in the corner between the work desk and the piano.

He picked up a paper with writing on it. The paper listed the chipmunks' names, age, origins, and parents' names. Only the mother's name was listed. Her name was Vinny but no last name. He looked at the computer. He typed a website into the browser. The site was set up to find chipmunks. He put Vinny in the search engine and waited. A few minutes later he groaned. There were 300 chipettes with the first name as Vinny. He got up and went into the kitchen.

He thought, "I need a drink."

Dave poured himself a glass of water and looked at the time. It was 4:00am in the morning. He sighed and thought about his boys. He needed to return them to their parents.

He finished his glass and placed it into the sink. He wandered into the living room to sit on the couch. He meant to rest for a bit and then return to work. The next thing he knew, Simon was waking him up.

Simon said, "Dave, Dave!"

Dave opened his eyes and saw that the sun was high in the sky. He quickly stood up.

He said, "What time is it?"

Simon looked at his watch and said, "It is 30 minutes past noon."

Dave yelled, "What! I am late for an appointment."

Dave rushed to his office. He glanced at the computer and saw something pooped up. He sat down and read it.

He read, "If you are having trouble finding a munk, click ok."

He clicked ok and then picked up his briefcase. He rushed out of the office without glancing at the computer.

He yelled, "I am leaving, boys! Alvin stay out of trouble. Simon, you are in charge. Most importantly no fighting among yourselves."

Grandma Jewel turned and said, "Normally, we stay with Alvin and his brothers. But this time the story revolve around Dave. So time to follow after him…"

Dave rushed to the car and got in. He breathed deeply before letting it out. He backed out and exited the neighborhood. He soon came to a tall building where many offices are gathered in one place. He entered and got into the elevators. Soon, he entered the Munks Associations. Dave stood panting in front of the receptionist.

The receptionist asked, "How may I help you?"

Dave answered, "I am here to see John Moner."

The receptionist check the calendar and nodded. She grabbed some papers and a clipboard.

She said, "We need you to fill this out."

Dave nodded and then he took the clipboard. He looked around and noticed the room was small. The receptionist's desk was behind him and the door directly in front of him. On both sides of him, 3 chairs pushed against the wall. He sat in a chair and filled out the forms. As soon as he got finished, an older male stepped out of another room.

He approached Dave and said, "Hi, I am John Moner."

Dave stood up and shook hands with him.

He said, "I am Dave."

John led Dave to his office. John sat behind his desk while Dave sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

John asked, " So what can I do for you?"

Dave said, "I have 3 chipmunks that need to be returned to their parents. I want to make sure that everything related to them is transferred over there."

Dave pulled out the chipmunks' information papers.

He handed them to John and said, "This is all I have on them. I am hoping you could shed lights on their parents' whereabouts."

John looked over the papers and the forms.

He said, "Ok, I can do the process so that when the chipmunks are handed over to the parents, everything else will automatically be transferred over. So give me a call when you are about to hand them over."

Dave nodded and stood up. He said good-bye and left. It was about 4:30pm when he finally came home. Theodore had started the potatoes stew. Dave went into his office to continue on his search. He looked on the computer and saw a different website that he never saw before. The search required the names of the munks. He put Alvin in the search. The next thing he saw caused him to be very surprised. There on the screen were pictures of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore underneath the listing. A screen appeared, it say Are these the munks? He clicked yes. The question appeared "You need their birth parents?" Dave clicked yes to that one. He saw Vinny Shepards and a phone number. He tried the phone number and left the following message.

"Hi, this is Dave. I believed that I have your sons in my care. Please give me a call so I can return them as soon as possible. Thank you for your time."

Three weeks later, and no answer was received. Then one night Dave found a letter. Inside the letter was directions to a place. He quickly got the chipmunks ready. That night, they left not knowing what will happen but knowing where they are going…

Grandma Jewel concluded, "Not again…I guess you will have to wait until the next story to find out where they are going…What is in store for them?...Did Dave manage to complete the search?...The main question is: Will the chipmunks be saved in time?...The next story is "Return of Shepards' family" ...We will continue the search for the chipmunks' parents. The second story is the "Chipettes' Expectations" We'll follow the chipettes as they fantasized big dreams with their chipmunks…Well this is Grandma/storyteller Jewel signing off until next time. Bye!"

She resumed washing the dishes as we faded away.


End file.
